


Hot Like Fire

by Virago77 (PriPri)



Series: Currents [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, First Time, M/M, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Top Derek Hale, Topping from the Bottom, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriPri/pseuds/Virago77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles finally get there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Like Fire

**Author's Note:**

> It only took me two stinking years, but this series is now complete! This wasn't at all what I planned with I wrote the initial ficlet, but seldom do my writing adventures going according to plan. Thanks to the handful of people that have actually read and followed the series. I hope you have enjoyed it and I hope you don't hate me too much for making you wait so long for the finale.
> 
> I feel like I might have rushed this story a bit, but I still think it turned out well. Please let me know what you think. As always, I proofed this myself, so my mistakes are my own. Not beta read.

* * *

Derek and Stiles had talked about Paige, Kate, and Jennifer and about all of the baggage he’d bring to their relationship.  Stiles talked about his 10-year unrequited love affair with Lydia Martin, and his, albeit brief, obsession with Danny Mahealani.  They discussed all of the guilt they each carried regarding their families and mistakes they had made in the last year and how they could help one another come to terms with and move past it all.  They spoke about how they were one another’s anchors (essentially mates), and how they would keep the darkness from creeping into their lives.

            With Peter (seemingly) behaving, Scott finally on team Hale and Isaac happier than he had been in years, the pack was finally on the road to becoming an actual functioning pack.  Everyone was wary of the twins, but since they had a change of loyalties toward the end of the Alpha Pack/Darach debacle, everyone agreed to give them a chance to prove they were worthy of becoming Hale Pack.  Lydia agreed to join them as long as Derek kept a tight leash on his sociopath of an uncle, _and_ if said uncle helped her learn everything there was being a banshee.  When they told Danny about the supernatural side of Beacon Hills they were surprised to learn that he was already in he know and was excited to join the pack.  With the Sheriff and Melissa on board and the Argents as allies, Derek felt a confidence he hadn’t felt in years.  He believed that everything could really be ‘okay’.

            After paying the outstanding taxes on the Hale land, Derek purchased it back from the county.  He tore down the house with no immediate plans to rebuild; he wasn’t ready yet.  But with things quiet, he was able to start a renovation project on the building that housed his loft, a building that he owned. 

            With his apartment renovated and the rest of the building undergoing repairs, Derek felt so content that it almost scared him.  Luckily he had Stiles anchor him and assure him that everything really was good.

***

            “…Another successful pack night in the books, all is quiet in Beacon Hills, and my dad has given the okay for a weekend sleepover.”

            Derek paused midway through throwing empty pizza box into the recycling bin, “What?”

            Stiles turned from the sink with sudsy hands and a mischievous grin, “Dad and I had a long talk—I’m pretty sure he likes you best, because _I_ got the lecture about being careful with _your_ heart.”

            “Stiles… ?”

            “With the way things have been calm in Beacon Hills, and after watching the way you lead the pack, my dad thinks you’re pretty much awesome boyfriend material.  In short, my dad ships us and is okay with me being not quite ‘of age’ and you being ‘slightly older’—”

            “My God shut up and get over here!” Derek said dropping the box and reaching for Stiles.

            Derek pulled Stiles to him in an excited kiss.  He tilted his head, slotted their lips together and dipped his tongue into his mouth.  Stiles groaned and wrapped his wet, soapy arms around Derek’s neck.  They had talked about it already, about being together.  Derek made Stiles promise that they wouldn’t do anything until he was ready, and only when John was okay with their relationship.  And they could only do it when Stiles could be there for Derek to kiss good morning.

            After lifting Stiles onto the counter Derek began kissing and biting his neck, breathing in the heady scent of pack, pizza, and arousal.  “How did you manage to keep quiet about this all night?” Derek asked before nibbling on his ear.

            “Oh—nnngggg—it was-wasn’t easy.”

            “If you had told me *bite* I would have sent the pack home sooner,” Derek whispered before sucking a dark mark on Stiles’ collarbone.

            “I know, *shudder* but I didn’t want the whole pack knowing I’m losing my virginity tonight.  Speaking of, what’s taking you—ohh—so long?”

            “Trying to decide where I want to have you first,” he growled as he pulled Stiles closer to him, loving the sounds he was making and the smells coming off of him.

            “Bed,” he groaned.

            “Yeah?” he asked before kissing his mouth again.

            “Yeah, after that, you can have me anywhere and anyway you want.”

            Derek let lose a low guttural growl and turned red eyes on Stiles.  “You shouldn’t say things like that to me Stiles.”

            “Can I just say how much the ‘Big Bad Wolf’ thing is working for me?”

            “Well then let me take you to bed so I can eat you,” Derek rumbled before throwing Stiles over his shoulder and racing to the bedroom.

            Stiles let out an indignant squeak at being manhandled, but he secretly loved it and Derek secretly knew it.  Derek rushed up the spiral staircase to his bedroom where he tossed Stiles onto the bed very unceremoniously.  Stiles didn’t have time to be incensed because Derek immediately began stripping off his clothes.

            “Are you going to sit there and watch, or are you going to get naked too?” Derek asked with a grin.

            “Gonna watch,” said Stiles who couldn’t tear his eyes from where Derek’ hands was opening his jeans.  Derek just shook his head in silent laughter and continued to disrobe.  “Dear God you really do go commando,” Stiles choked when Derek eased his pants over his hips and down his thighs and letting his very hard, very large cock spring forth.  Derek did laugh then.

            Everything was a blur after that.  Derek kicked his pants off and somehow managed to get Stiles naked before flipping him onto his stomach and eating him just like the story said.  Stiles was a babbling mess as he came all over the sheets.  He whited out and when he came to, Derek was two fingers deep in his ass.  “Oh my God Derek, please!” he begged.

            Derek eased his fingers out and repositioned them so that Derek was sitting with his back against the headboard and Stiles was straddling his lap.  The young man quirked a confused eyebrow at his lover, “Wha-what… You’re the werewolf and you want _me_ to do all the work?”

            Derek smiled and kissed his ridiculous boyfriend, “No, this is me giving you control.  We do everything at your pace.  And…”

            “And?” Stiles asked.

            “And I love the idea of you riding me.”

            Stiles felt his cock stir at that and Derek’s jerked where it was nestled between his ass cheeks.  “You really want to give up control, Big Bad?”

            “To you? Always,” he said sincerely.

            “Damn you,” Stiles grumbled.  If Derek kept saying things like that, he was going to reduce Stiles to a permanent pile of gooey love.  “God damn it I love you so much.”

            “I love you too,” Derek said and leaned in for a kiss.

            Stiles reached behind him and grasped Derek’s very hard, throbbing cock.  He had made jokes before that Derek probably had a gigantic alpha-sized dick, but he had no idea it would actually be true.  He reminded himself to ask later if it was the alpha power that gave him such an impressive dick, or if Derek had just been blessed at birth.  And then all thoughts fled his mind as said cock pushed against his opening.

            “Take it as fast or slow as you can handle, don’t worry about me feeling good until you’re feeling good,” Derek said, his voice tight. 

            For all that he exuded outward control, Stiles knew it was taking everything in Derek to keep himself from just thrusting up wildly.  So Stiles eased himself down until the head breached him and paused.  He took a few deep breaths; it wasn’t exactly pain he was feeling, but it wasn’t quite pleasure either.  After a few moments he continued his downward slide, taking Derek’s cock an inch at a time.

            Both sighed in relief when Stiles’ ass pressed against Derek’s lap.  “Give your-yourself time to adjust,” Derek stammered, “Move when you’re ready.”

            “’Kay,” Stiles nodded, trying to get his head straight.  His brain was sensory overload, battling between pleasure and pain and he was trying his damnedest to find the good feeling and focus on it alone.  Once he did, Stiles lifted himself up a bit and slid back down.  _“Shit!_ ” he groaned.  He really had found the good, and was shocked at just how _good_ it was.  Stiles tried the motion a few more times, raising up a little higher each time.  Derek took hold of his hips, arching them forward a bit and, “ _Oh fu-uck!_ ” Stiles groaned.  “Do that again!” he demanded.

            They quickly found a rhythm with Derek holding him and growling as Stiles moved his hips.  Stiles got hard again very quickly, his hands clutched at Derek’s shoulders and he moaned so prettily with his head thrown back exposing the long, pale column of his neck.  It was like a wet dream for Derek, only it was real.

            And then Stiles was flinging himself forward, pressing face into Derek’s neck and moving his hips in a rocking motion.  “Jesus, Derek, it’s so good,” he slurred.  “So good…could come just like this.  Just like—oohhhh!” he grunted as his world suddenly shifted on its axis.

            Derek had gotten his legs under him and maneuvered them until Stiles’ shoulders were pressed into the mattress.  He wrapped Stiles’ legs around his waist and dragged his hips into the air while drilling down into him, “ _Stiles!_ ” he cried.  “ _Oh God Stiles!_ ”

            Derek held onto his ass as he slammed his hips against Stiles’, calling his name over and over.  He knew his eyes had gone red and he only just kept the shift at bay as he crashed and grinded his way into a howling orgasm.  Derek felt Stiles shooting against his stomach as he filled his ass with jet after jet of come.  He thrust and ground against Stiles, both of them moaning and panting until neither could move.

            They fell away from one another to lie upside down on the mattress, catching their breath and luxuriating in the afterglow.  After long minutes, “Where do you want me next?”

            Derek cracked and eye open and saw Stiles’ goofy grin and couldn’t help but laugh.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from The xx song, _Hot Like Fire_.


End file.
